Soulmates never die
by YasmimDeschain
Summary: Sarah is back to the house of her childhood. A strange suddenly appears, bringing the past. Who is he? What's he connection with the Globin King? Sarah has to discover...
1. Past is Back

**Author Note: I am really, really in love with "The Labyrinth", David Bowie owns my heart as the Goblin King! I have to write this history... It's happening when Sarah come back to her abandoned house of childhood. Memories took her and Sarah's mind is centered on her mother's memories, but too in the remembring of a certain Globin King... Suddenly, a strange comes, which face remember a lot Jareth. But he is not "just a stranger", he was the old lover of Sarah's mother; Jeremy Norton. What is the connection between Jareth and Jeremy? What Jeremy wants with Sarah?**

**Well, it's half based on "Labyrinth - a novel" by A.C.H. Smith, Jeremy is from the book, and on the historyline of the clip "Underground" by David Bowie, where we have Jeremy as the persona of Jareth in the Aboveground. **

**Of course, I own nothing! (what's sad, I want the rights about David Bowie :P)**

**Sorry by the mistakes on English, I'm Brazilian. Hope you enjoy it, and I will LOVE reviews *-***

* * *

><p><em>I'll paint you mornings of gold.<em>  
><em>I'll spin you Valentine evenings.<em>  
><em>Though we're strangers 'til now,<em>  
><em>We're choosing the path<em>  
><em>Between the stars.<em>  
><em>I'll leave my love<em>  
><em>Between the stars.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One ~ Past is back<strong>

Sarah opened the door. The sun light filled the old living room, and the scenery looked sadder than ever. It was just an empty house now, but Sarah s fertile mind painted the place with life; the walls screamed with fury, like if they are still remembering the way that the inhabitants leaved them alone.

_Stop it. Past is over._ She thought, shaking the head, trying to send away the impressions and the memories.

Carefully, she raised the stairway. The steps were rotten, by the long years without humans and its cares. She reached the door of her teenage room. The vision shocked Sarah; her past reign of dreams in childhood became a dark mysterious cave, with shadows spinning as mystics dancers; without the pink, the dolls, the bed and all the other objects, it was almost frightening.

She entered, walking slowly as if some big monster could be in the darkness, and opened the window. Now, everything seemed better and more real. The atmosphere of the blackness almost makes her feel on the Undergrou...

_Sarah, stop, stop, stop!_ The conscience screamed inside her mind._ That was just a dream or a illusion or whatever. The Labyrinth never happened. Just this! And you came here to rescue the old photography of your mother. Stay on your subject and everything will be fine, girl._

Her blue eyes searched around the room and meet her mirror. Instead of looking old as everything on the house, it seemed so magnetic. A strange glimpse scared her In a shadow, she almost saw her nemesis; the Goblin King. She shook the head.

"I shouldn t be here. Stupid idea!" she said to the empty space.

Quickly, she moved around the room, seeking for the red box with all the memories of her mother, which Sarah left when she moved to her own apartment. She was so confused at that time; so hurt by all the doubt sowed on her soul by the words of her father and his wife or her damned stepmother.

But now, she wanted every little thing about her mom back. In spite of mistakes and troubles on the past, the woman who gave life to Sarah was most important than these facts, and Sarah s love by her, the girl discovered, was bigger than all.

She found the box in a far corner, hidden by shadows. Sarah ran and picked it on her hands, with a quiet smile.

_Okay. It's done._ She thought, leaving the room with a relieved heart.

Doing her way back, Sarah got to the front door. And Jareth was there, waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Sarah" the known voice said "How are you?"<p>

But he was not Jareth. He was an ordinary guy, in normal clothes. Sarah breathed, while her heartbeat returned to the normal rhythm.

"Did you remember me? Jeremy Norton. The old friend of your mom."

"Oh I think so. I don t know if I am right..."

"Don't you remember our afternoon on the dance club?"

A few glimpses of a pretty handsome man dancing with a teenage Sarah took her mind.

"Oh, you!" she said, finally getting his identity. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for someone from your family, to talk about the wonderful actress who was your mother. The neighbors told me that you have gone many time ago, but I saw the open door and came here to check. In the first moment, I thought they were right, but, then, I saw you coming. God knows how I am happy!"

"Jeremy... Sorry, I have to work right now..."

"I understand. But I want really speak with you."

"I am really sorry, but I have to go." she said, abruptly, moving toward him. Something inside her was warning about the charming guy.

A hand held her shoulder.

"Fine. Can we talk on another moment?"

"Okay."

"You can find me at the Underground Pub. Give me your address."

Sarah remained on silence. _Underground Pub_.

"Be cool, sweetheart! I am not a psychopath! I just want a little conversation."

Hesitant, she told her address to him. Now, please, let me go. Sarah looked at his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't noticed. Jeremy said, with a smile. A smile full of teeth, just like the one of a certain King She left, suspicious.

"Bye!" Sarah heard his voice. She didn't even response.


	2. Velvet Goldmine

**Author Note: So, Bowie's voice gave me another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I will love reviews. **

**This chapter is based on my very first party at Old School Rock Bar on my city, Belém, in Pará, Brazil. This was so fucking amazing, man! It was a show cover of The Doors and I danced, sang and screamed all night long! When the cover group played "Light my fire" I just don't know WHOM I WAS! XD**

**Again, I own nothing and sorry by the errors in English, I try my best.**

* * *

><p><em>Velvet Goldmine, you stroke me like the rain<em>  
><em>Snake it, take it, panther princess you must stay<em>  
><em>Velvet Goldmine, naked on your chain<em>  
><em>I'll be your king volcano right for you again and again<em>  
><em>My Velvet Goldmine<em>

**Velvet Goldmine - David Bowie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two ~ Velvet Goldmine<strong>

Sarah's mind was spinning, the meeting with the friend of her mother was so suddenly and… Touching?

_You can't be moved by such little thing. Don't be an idiot._ – Her conscience said. She can't help, but, yeah, it was so surprising that became unforgettable. The proof is that, three days after facing Jeremy, she was still thinking about him. Day and night, even when Sarah was working at the office, the mysterious man took her attention.

_Talk about my mother. What he wants with it? Has he some message to me?_

Even on the theater rehearsal after the work, she can't get off the subject. It was like if Jeremy had put a seed of doubt inside Sarah's heart. My God, damn curiosity!

Weeks passed slowly while her life followed the normal routine. Work to pay the counts and the apartment, be on the theater to liberate herself, paint on the free hour and the omnipresent loneliness – few friends, no contact with her family, by the old rivalry with her stepmother – so inherent to Sarah's adulthood that she didn't feel this anymore.

But, in these days, she was still thinking about Jeremy Norton. And in how he looked… As Jareth!

But Jareth wasn't real. Was he?

Ten summers had come since Sarah lived her strange adventure. She was a woman, not a girl, and even with her half-good life, nothing was clear at all about the happening. That was a nightmare? That was a vision? The only person on the world who can share with her the experience, was too much young at the time – Tobby never reminded anything about the Labyrinth or its Keeper. So, she decided store the history in a secret corner of her mind, classifying it as the fruit of her imagination.

Something on her mother's friend, however, bring the known confused feelings about the whole situation.

Sarah was almost getting crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Why are you nervous? It's not a date!<em>

Of course, you can't have a date if the other person doesn't know that you are coming. It was just a casual visit to a Pub – to have fun, to drink and all this kind of things – to "a little conversation", as Jeremy himself said.

Sarah found a small, dark and stuffy pub – the place was filled with crazy bodies of drunker, dancers, lovers and all genres of people that someone can imagine. When a guy seeming underage – he was too small! – offered drugs to Sarah, she realized that this was too unsafe.

It was a rock pub, adorned with beautiful pictures of great singers and bands. Sarah saw an enormous wonderful photo of The Beatles occupying an entire wall, but she choose the seat near to a paint about Jim Morrison – so realistically showing the Lizard King's face that she noticed the nature of the image after many minutes of analysis. It was almost midnight, Sarah arrived here at ten o'clock, and she was seriously thinking about call a taxi. Where was her mind? She wouldn't find Jeremy at this orgy.

"And now, my dear monsters" the female voice announced by the stereo system "It's time to our great star! JEREMY NORTON!"

Immediately all the thoughts about leaving the place were run out of her mind.

"_You got crazy legs, you got amazing head…_" the crowd howled as if they are mad; strong applauses filled the atmosphere.

He was so stunning hot. From the charming man in her doorway, he became the perfect prototype of a rock and roll sovereign… He was in absolute leather; his boots, his jacket and his pants were made of this, his hair was shining with some kind of glitter.

Sarah was mesmerized and her inner voice said, sarcastically; "_just don't wet your panties, baby, you don't have other on your bag_."

"_You got rings on your fingers and your hair's hot red; You got wit from my tongue, name on the sun;" _she listened amazed, almost singing with Jeremy_ "I gotcha going to my breast; Cause you're the only one, who uses school to pleasure_..."

Like a meteor eclipsing all the stars, Jeremy obscured any other thing on Sarah's view.

"FUCK ME WITH LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEE, BABYYYYYYYYYYYY!" a girl screamed on Sarah's right side. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ME GOOD!"

She saw female and male hands trying to reach him on the stage. Jeremy laughed, sang and sent kisses to the audience with obscene lips. One of those seemed to be especially for the astonished Sarah.

"_Velvet Goldmine, you stroke me like the rain... Snake it, take it, panther princess you must stay! Velvet Goldmine, naked on your chain... I'll be your king volcano right for you again and again...My Velvet Goldmine…"_

Why these lyrics touch her so deeply? The "king volcano" verse made her body shake involuntarily.

The Velvet Goldmine song finished and others followed, droving the crowd in a fury full of energy.

_What a powerful voice! It's just like he is ordering us. As if we are mere dolls…_ - the thought surprised the young woman. Back in her past, she knew someone that could easily do the same thing. – _It was just your mind… Forget… _

The show ended. The people were talking about the amazing performance, but no one was talking with Jeremy, her eyes didn't find him.

_Great. Now he is too busy. I should go home…_

"I have a new fan?" a voice asked near to her ear, after this Jeremy sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Gosh!" Sarah said, surprised. "Jeremy! Where you…"

"Don't care about, I saw you all the time." The sentence sounded strange. Sarah didn't like the way he said that. "Finally you came."

"You say this as if you were waiting for me."

"I won't be a liar saying that I was not. Be sure, I was anxious for talking with you, darling."

"You had my address."

"I was too busy, sorry."

"Busy to seek for me in home, but not busy to go to my old house? That's strange…"

"Always the smart girl! Your mom would be proud!"

"You said always… You don't know me before.".

"Yes, I do, you just don't remember me at all, but we've talked and danced in longs afternoons many years ago while your mother and I were shooting _Love in the Evening_."

"It was her latest movie. She died a few days after movie got in the movie theaters…"

"Hard times, I think your mind should've deleted almost all the memories near to her death. Sometimes we do it, to, you know, protect ourselves."

"Be sure, I wouldn't come if I know that we will talk about it!"

"Sorry, Sarah, I just was trying to clarify your mind about me."

"I think I am in the light now. But, what you want to say about my mom?"

"Well, it is not the kind of subject to a pub. Can we go to a better place?"

"Please" Sarah said, tired of the whole orgy-thing.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Sarah asked.<p>

"It's a beautiful local, you will love!"

"So, tell me where it is."

"Everything will be better if we keep the mystery."

"Just look as if we are walking to Neverland!"

"Perhaps! I like Hook! And you?"

Sarah smiled.

"I am not kidding, really" she said.

"Okay, okay, we aren't going to Neverland. Just to Avalon!"

"Your fool, I'm serious."

"Relax, we have a secret and a secret means fun!"

After many steps, they arrived to the Promised Land. It was, actually, a square on a small neighborhood.

"I'm sorry, that's not Avalon, or even Camelot, but it's the best we can get now, my lady" said Jeremy, making a theatrical bow. "You can take your seat at the Round Table."

"Okay, stop the whole King Arthur thing." She replied, with a shining laugh. When she sat down at the bank, accompanied by him, Sarah noticed that she was having fun, something almost unknown to her on adult life. They remained in silence

"Sorry by my clothes and by all the scandal at the Pub. I'm not a movie star nowadays. Hollywood don't want the old guys."

Jeremy was now with a serious face.

"Sarah, what really happened is that… I followed you. My visit to your old house was not an accident."

Her heartbeat increased furiously in some seconds. _And now he will tell me that he is Jareth _– she thought, in despair.

"Because I talked to your father, some weeks ago, it was not an easy conversation. He was really angry with me. I know all the things he told to you about your mom and I imagine how everything should hurt you until today..."

Just God knew Sarah's relief.

"Your mother loved you too much. Never have any doubt about this. But, sometimes, things go bad on our life and we choose the wrong way. Your mom and I… We made this, together, and we disappointed many with our choices. They were made with love, but without reason. And when these both are separated, nothing can be good. So in the day your mom died, in the car crash, she was backing to you, Sarah. She was backing to her family, going away from me and from all her mistakes. She was not going to travel with me to other country, as your stepmother said. This was just fake gossip."

Without believe and still processing the shocking words, Sarah started to cry. The calm weep changing in a captivating sob in few minutes like a wind turning into a hurricane.

Jeremy arms held her shoulder.

"I am so sorry about my mistakes. About how my simple fetish destroyed your life…" Sarah wanted to scratch his skin, deforming Jeremy's face as he deformed her family, but she was so sad that all her energy turned into the sob.

Her face rested on his shoulder, wetting the leather of his jacket. After a long time without saying, he started to sing a lullaby to Sarah.

"_There's such a fooled heart... Beatin' so fast... In search of new dreams. A love that will last...Within your heart. I'll place the moon... Within your heart..._" Sarah was so tired and shocked that she didn't noticed the similarity between this lyric and the one she listened many years ago in the voice of the Globin King.

"I just want… Go home… Call a taxi, please." she said, without facing Jeremy.

After some moments, her confused mind just noticed that she was inside a car and a man was saying; "Good bye, sweetheart."

After this, she finally arrived on her house and her warm bed was the last thing that she felt before falling into the darkness.


End file.
